Forgotten Hero's Return
by HaloNife115
Summary: Adopted from ArchAngel's Wrath. Percy has been forgotten by everyone he knew and was exiled to Tartarus, where Lady Chaos finds him and offers him a chance of a new life. He finds new friends, enemies, and possibly even love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

_**Hello all! Some of you may recognize the title, and it's because ArchAngel's Wrath ended up needing to pass of the story for a while (read chapter 2 on his story if you want verification), so I offered and ended up with the job for now. Also, read his story to get chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's or Bungie's work, as much as I wish that I do. I also don't have any claim to the first chapter (which you can read here: s/10314089/1/Forgotten-Hero-s-Return) or the idea for the story, that all came from the mind of ArchAngel's Wrath.**_

**Nexus P.O.V. (Where we left off)**

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Drop_

_And soon a rush of anxiety washed over me at the thought of going back there. Oh well. At least most of them would have passed away, so no one but Chiron and my team would be able to recognize me._

**(Current time)**

The portal bellow our pods teleported us out of Chaos' dimension and into the top of Earth's atmosphere. I could see the whole of North America laid out below me, and could see the technological advancements that had taken place quite clearly. I wondered if the people would be any different.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, then flicked the switch to turn on the video screen in my pod. Live video footage of all the squad leaders appeared on the vid screen, courtesy of tiny cameras in each of their pods. I quickly checked their vitals in the HUD of my visor, and they all appeared to be normal.

"Alright folks, parties over. We'll be coming in hot over Camp Half-Blood. Our current ETA is currently 3 minutes, and the moment our boots hit the dirt we'll be waist deep in enemies. I just received some intel from Lady Chaos that says that there is a CSO class super-carrier holding station above Camp Half Blood, and it is presumed to be Order's flagship. There have been no reported sightings of Order yet, but he will be out there. If you find him, do NOT engage him, send for reinforcements and hold position for as long as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" came the chorus of replies.

"Alright. Zöe, Luke, Silena, and Charles will drop in front of the enemy line to help the half-bloods. Ethan and Veronica are with me. See on the other side." I waited for their response, then switched off the transmission.

I started focusing on the battle ahead, letting the pent up adrenaline and anxiety help to start getting myself pumped for the upcoming battle. The drop pod was creaking and groaning around me as the temperature inside started to climb because of the friction on the atmosphere. There was a reason that the term Tartarus-jumpers had been coined, it literally felt like we were falling into Tartarus with the darkness and the heat. All of a sudden, it was 30 seconds until we hit the earth, and the braking devices started working as hard as possible to keep the drop survivable. Then it was 20. 10. _WHAM!_ The impact knocked the wind out of me, but I was used to it and popped open the hatch, grabbing my weapons at the same time. I leapt out and took out several Jackals who had been investigating the drop pod.

I scrambled onto the top of my pod to get a better view of things, and didn't like what I saw. All the squad leaders appeared to be fine, but the half-bloods had taken a beating. It was of no surprise, considering the fact that they were severely outgunned and outmanned. I once more leapt into the fray, landing on top of an Elite and snapping his neck, then leaping off him after dropping a primed grenade into the middle of the squad of grunts. As the sound of the grenade reached my ears, another elite rose up to fight me.

I barely dodged his first punch, and rolled with the second, letting my armor take the blow so I could get within range. My knife seemed to leap out of its sheath and into my hand as I thrust it toward the Elite, but that did nothing but break the Elite's shields. The Elite staggered back and roared at me. "Come and get it," I taunted, and the Elite charged again, this time managing to hit my chest plate, sending me backwards. I used the distance drop my knife (which appeared back in its sheath thanks to the same enchantment that Riptide had at one point), grab my Magnum and unload a single round into the Elite's chest. The Elite staggered back, clutching its chest as it warbled one last time before passing on.

A battle rage flowed over me for the rest of the battle, making the events hazy and hard to recall. I remember wading in the massive army of Order, slaying Grunts, Jackals, and Elites alike. At one point I had ended up next to Ethan, then I was alone again. I spun through the crowd, shooting bullets, slashing with my knife, and generally causing a mass hysteria. All too soon my knife slashed through the last enemy, and the battlefield was silent for the first time. I glanced up, and noticed that the super carrier was nowhere to be seen, and Lady Chaos' voice told me that it had fled during the battle.

I sighed and walked stiffly toward the rest of the group, taking in their injuries. Zöe's forearm had a small cut on it, and she had a broken finger. Silena and Charles seemed to be fine, probably since they always fought side by side. Luke's visor was cracked, he'd probably head-butted some Elite for fun after his shield had died. Ethan was using some biofoam on a large cut he'd received on his leg, and Veronica was working on popping her shoulder back into place. All in all, we were looking pretty good for what we had just faced, but that may have been due to our SPARTAN advancements.

You see, when we had started the war with Order, the Void troopers were in desperate need of an elite group, and eventually the BHDST's were founded with me as its head. As time went on, it was revealed that we would need a group of even more highly skilled fighters that could handle the toughest missions, and Chaos had gone once more into the underworld to find a human who would help. When she came back, she arrived with a woman we all called Dr. Halsey. She had taught us with the help of Lady Chaos and the most vicious yet caring drill instructors of all time, while also using a machine that could read your DNA's "memories", called the Animus. Eventually, when we were able to do anything without advancements, Dr. Halsey and Chaos together engineered a way to make us better, and we were put into surgery. The result were the group of us, the best that had ever existed. This had only finished about a year ago though, and the fighting had only gotten harder, like what I had shown to the Olympian council.

I was ripped back to the present by a blonde girl standing in front of me with her arms crossed, her grey eyes stormy. "So you're the help? If I hadn't seen what I just did, I wouldn't have believed that you all could pull that off."

"Thank you ma'am. We try our best." I replied stiffly, imagining the smirks the others had to be wearing. We ate forces like those for breakfast.

"Annabeth!" someone called, running towards her.

_Annabeth!?_ I though. _She should be dead!_

"I was so worried about you during the battle! I didn't see you on the line leading with me, and I started to worry that you had fallen without my awesomeness to help you!" the boy said as he reached her, panting. I was worried that it would be who I thought it was.

"I'm sorry Blake! Chiron had demanded that I would send a battle update to our new allies, and I couldn't argue. Well, here they are!" Annabeth replied, confirming my worst fears.

Blake and Annabeth were still alive. _Blake and Annabeth were still alive._ _**BLAKE AND ANNABETH WERE STILL ALIVE. **_That was a lot to take in. I mean, I had an enchantment similar to the hunters until I took over for Lady Chaos, but they were mortal. As in they still died. But here they were, alive and well. I then notice a smidge of gold leaking down Blake's thigh. They were freaking _**gods**_. I nearly lost it at that point, but luckily my General side has a much better control of my temper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blake," I forced out, barely resisting the urge to choke him.

"I know it is." Blake responded. "Now, why did you weaklings show up? I had it under control!"

"Well…" Annabeth started, but cut herself off when Blake raised his fist and Annabeth flinched. In that instant, all I could see was my mother and Gabe, and the next thing I knew Luke and Zoe were on top of me, holding me to the ground while Charlie and Silena stood between Blake and me. I was straining hard against Luke and Zoe, but there was no way I could beat the two of them plus Silena and Charlie. If it were one of them, then most likely, but definitely not the four of them. Ethan and Veronica were continuing the conversation with Blake and Annabeth as if nothing was wrong.

"Sir and ma'am, we've been requested by the Olympian Council to set up a temporary base in the valley to help you learn to fight the troops of Order, and to work on defeating Order." I heard Ethan say.

"We don't need your help." Was Blake's snide reply. Annabeth was looking at me curiously, and was absently nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't your choice. Zeus himself ordered us to do this, and if the last battle was anything to judge by, then your statement is wrong." Was Veronica's smooth retort. "Besides, we can help add more people to the bulk of your army, making your job easier." Veronica was definitely the most skilled when it came to diplomatic relations.

"Fine. Just stay out of my way." Blake snarled, then stalked away, trying to keep up his uncaring demeanor. Annabeth glanced once more at me and jogged off after Blake, eventually slipping her hand into his. I struggled even harder at that, and Charlie leaned over to help keep me down.  
>"We need to get his helmet off." Zoe said worriedly.<p>

"I got it," Silena replied, bending over and grabbing the release seals on my helmet. I struggled even harder, as I had been reverted to my Percy form by the surge of anger, and couldn't switch back yet. No one save Lady Chaos knew of my identity, and I wanted to keep it that way. I heard the hiss of the seals as Silena slipped my helmet off my head, and I closed my eyes tight, but it was of no use. I heard the collective gasp of all the Spartans, and new the game was up. They had found me out.

_**Hello all. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I hate them just like everyone else, but I just couldn't resist it. I also really needed to get this chapter out. I'm nowhere near as good of a writer as ArchAngel, so I will be keeping my chapters as long as I can without spending too long. I plan to update at least once a month, so that way I can make sure I keep my grades up. #IB, if you know what I mean. See you all next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again all. I have really enjoyed seeing how much support you all have given me. Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with finals and was trying to figure out how to finish this chapter over my winter Break. Happy New Year's to all of you! This story has had visitors from all over, and I've had 393 readers. It's not a lot, but I never expected that all these people would read my story. I hate long author's notes, so thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. If you haven't, please do. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? I know your all smart enough to know that I'm not nearly as talented or as awesome as Rick Riordan or the folks at Bungie, or ArchAngel for the conception of this story,**_

**Last Time:**

"I got it," Silena replied, bending over and grabbing the release seals on my helmet. I struggled even harder, as I had been reverted to my Percy form by the surge of anger, and couldn't switch back yet. Anger seemed to be my Percy forms specialty, while being cool, calm, and collected was Nexus. No one save Lady Chaos knew of my identity, and I wanted to keep it that way. I heard the hiss of the seals as Silena slipped my helmet off my head, and I closed my eyes tight, but it was of no use. I heard the collective gasp of all the Spartans, and knew the game was up. They had found me out.

**Nexus POV** (_**A/N: I have to figure out how to write for the other POV's, so those may be a while**_)

I snatched my helmet out of Silena's unresisting hands, and quickly placed it over my head as my eyes reverted to Nexus' cool shade of black with its flecks of green and silver, and my hair receded into its cropped blonde look. I could feel the bone shape in my nose and face changing as they too changed to look like the General Nexus that everyone knew, and could hear the hiss of the seals as my suit pressurized. I could hear Silena whisper my name, and I saw Luke turn a deathly pale when the full realization of who I was hit him. They were all standing around and staring at me, and as my General side took over, I snapped "What are you staring at, soldiers?"

They all leaped at the sudden burst from me, and reflexively they all responded together, "Nothing Sir!"

"Good," I replied, still a little shaken up by the fact that they had found out who I was. "We need to set up a temporary base, then once we get everyone in we can set up a more permanent one. You know what that means Spartans."

"Sir, yes sir!" They all chorused once again. As Nexus I had drilled them heavily, and to see this much obedience from them after a realization of who I was made me very proud of them. Of course, I couldn't show it, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel it. I trotted over to my pod, and grabbed the rest of the supplies from inside before hitting the return button. In a flash of darkness and the absence of being able to see anything where the pod was for a second, I knew that it had opened a portal and had been sent back to the drop room, ready to be refitted and redropped when I needed it.

I was glad for the extra ammunition and weapons that I had packed, because if Order had a force like that attack again, it would have been bad if I didn't have the resupply. I could always scrounge for weapons in the field, but they weren't the ones that I had trained for years to be able to master. The other thing that I had packed was a small chip that when thrown on the ground could expand into a sizeable command tent. It had served very well as a frontline base in the past, and I was glad I had it with me now to prevent the use of the Big House as a base of operations.

After we had set up our temporary base, I signaled it was time to meet our new neighbors. As one, we marched toward the barrier, and I could see the Golden Fleece still on the branch of Thalia's pine, and Peleus the dragon still curled up underneath, but much bigger than before. He could have easily swallowed one of us with ease if he wanted to, armor and all, and still have room for 2 more. I could hear the excited whispers of the other Spartans, because despite the fact that we're seen as emotionless killing machines, we actually have our likes and dislikes, etc. We are our own people, contrary to popular belief. Sorry, got distracted. Stupid ADHD. Chaos cured my dyslexia and gave me the ability to read and write every language as well as speak it (A/N: I know it's a bit of a stretch, but she probably could, seeing as the fact she essentially created the Universe), but left my ADD so that I would I would retain my fighting skill.

We passed through the barrier with ease, and Peleus just glanced over us with one large eye, deciding that we weren't threatening the tree or the fleece. Apollo's chariot was setting behind us as we jogged towards the dining pavilion, casting giant shadows of our armor in front of us. I silently cursed at that, as I had been hoping that we would show up without anyone noticing. As we got closer, I could hear dinner was underway, and there seemed to be quite a stir about some "giant armored people fighting for us". I smirked, knowing that they were in for a surprise. I signaled everyone forward, and we all walked in quietly, taking in our surroundings, spotting possible threats or escape routes. Our training had served us well, and it was a habit that we were happy to keep for it had kept us alive in the past.

As I observed the room, I noticed that Dionysus was absent, and in his place were the rest of the 7 plus Blake. I was surprised about the choices of godhood for them all, but my view of them had changed greatly over the years. As we stalked in, the talking quieted. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and Chiron welcomed us in.

"Hello Spartans," he greeted. "Would you please introduce yourselves to the campers?"

I nodded at Chiron and signaled the others. As one, we removed our helmets and stood before the gathering. I could see the others glancing at me, but I had made sure to keep my General Nexus appearance this time. I nodded once more at the other Spartans, and they introduced themselves one at a time. Silena decided to take the first introduction, as she thought it best to start in order.

"Sierra-118 of the Chaos Army, at your service."

Charlie, never one to stay behind when Silena did something, and also because he was next in order, went next. "Sierra-119 of the Chaos Army, at your service."

"Sierra-120, at your service," Luke continued curtly.

"Sierra-121, at your service," Zoe spoke.

"Sierra-122, at your service," Ethan said, glaring at them with his bionic eye.

"Sierra-123, at your service," Veronica stated. By this point, the campers were really confused. They had seen our arrival, as it was kind of hard not to notice a bunch of pods streaking down through the atmosphere, or the fact that we had decimated Order's army. Finally, it was my turn. As the CO, I had elected to go last, as most Spartans carried no rank. It was an unspoken rule that if a Spartan gave an order, everyone followed it, as it had kept many people alive in the past. Since our Spartan group was a tightknit group despite being spread across the entirety of the Universe, we hardly ever disagreed on orders, so there was not much need for ranking.

As I stepped forward, the room quieted. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as I prepared to speak. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me, including my Spartans. They were curious about whether or not I would reveal my other identity. Finally, I spoke, "Sierra-117, _**(A/N: don't kill me. I couldn't resist.)**_ 2nd in command of the Void Troopers, a united force against the tyranny of Order. I serve Lady Chaos directly, and am the successor to her throne. Mess with my army, and you mess with me. Everybody got that?" I glared at Blake in particular. I didn't have feelings for Annabeth anymore, but the way he had acted while she still seemed to like him bugged me. There was a saying my mom used to say about it, "Nice guys finish last." That had been true a long time ago, and was certainly still true now. I had no intention to love ever again, and losing my cool like that earlier irked me. I continued my speech.

"The main reason why we are here is to stop Order, and to protect the legacy of Olympus. The Olympian Council themselves have given us permission to help prep you all for the war against the evils of Order and his army. Be prepared for the toughest fight of your lives." I could hear the rest of the Spartans laughing lightly to themselves at the permission statement as I turned to the 7 and Blake. "That includes you, 6 of the prophecy and Blake. I don't care that you're gods, you will help in this fight too. Order has ways of making gods fade, and I have seen it happen. Trust me, you don't want it happening to you." I said, waiting for the outburst.

"Who do you think you are to order us around?" came Blake's voice. I was hoping he'd say that.

"I wasn't ordering you around, just merely suggesting you avoid the death of as many as possible through our help. It was the Olympian Council who was ordering you around. You're welcome to take up the problem with them. But, since you brought it up, step down here and I'll show you." I replied confidently.

Blake, not used to receiving a challenge, paled considerably. "I didn't mean anything, sir, I just… I just…"

"Now I feel insulted. You had me looking forward to a fight. You stand up there, ordering people around, and when one of them challenge you, you stammer and whimper and say you didn't mean anything by it." I sighed. So much for beating the stuffing out of him. "Alright. The second reason we're here is to recruit one of you to join the Void troopers. I take it that the sword is still there?" I queried, pointing at Riptide. Annabeth nodded, and I asked y second question. "And no one has been able to pull it out?" Annabeth shook her head this time. Blake snorted. I turned to him.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"We used to test every camper. I even tried several times myself, even after becoming a god. It's no use, the things stuck there. Magic won't disrupt it, even Hades can't move it. Percy was selfish, as soon as he was no longer the best he took his sword and sunk it into the stone so that no one else could use it." Blake stated. My eye twitched at the Percy comment, but I remained as Nexus this time.

"Well, as a matter-of-fact, all the Spartans can remove it. We've done deeds you can only dream of. Allow me." I said, quickly walking over to the blade and pulling it out lightly from the ground. As I pulled it out, everyone gasped before I had pulled it completely out of the ground. I held it before me. "Anaklusmos, a mighty weapon." I spoke. I gave it a twirl, surprised at how good it still felt, despite everything I had gone through. "And still sharp, I see." I continued, before pulling out a hair and letting it drop onto the blade, where it split as soon as it touched. I grinned. "Alright, whose next?"

"Me, obviously." Blake said as he walked towards the sword. "Since you did it, I should be able to finally claim my rightful inheritance."

I grinned, remembering a scene from The Sword in the Stone. "It won't be that easy." I reassured him. He glanced at me, then turned towards the sword. HE gripped the handle and pulled with all his might, yet the sword only sank deeper. He gasped for breath as my Spartans all slipped over to the sword and removed it one-by-one after the previous person put it back. I grinned at them, and the smiled back. We knew who we were going to pick, we just wanted to be sure it was him. I turned back to the crowd.  
>"Who's next?" I asked the shocked faces, and everyone quickly formed a line, except for one boy who sat alone at the Athena table. He looked familiar, and I walked over to ask why he wasn't participating. I could hear the struggle to get the blade out behind me, but I focused on the boy. He was about 11 years old, and looked a lot like his mother. When he glanced at me, I blinked. It was the person we were looking for. "Why aren't you up there?" I asked.<p>

"I haven't done anything. I was brought to camp a couple weeks ago, after having been attacked by the Minotaur. I couldn't save my father, and my protector was knocked out cold. I killed the Minotaur, but failed in protecting the one person I had left. Since then I haven't done anything. No one notices me, except when I was claimed or if I'm in the way. I'm just a nobody." He responded, looking down. I glanced at him.

"You know, Percy was barely able to defeat the Minotaur himself, and he was in the exact same position you were." I told him.

He looked at me with a spark in his eyes. "Really?" he asked, excited. Then he narrowed his eyes. "We aren't supposed to talk about Percy, so how come you know so much about him?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I met him once, and we became very good friends. I have always looked up to him, and don't blame him for what happened." I responded, and Sean nodded.

"I feel much the same way, although I haven't been able to meet him yet. I so dearly want to! He's my favorite hero. Although we're always told about the bad things he did and why we should hate him. It's a very popular view." Sean sighed.

I glanced at this young man beside me, and decided to play my trump card. "Percy works in the Void Troopers," I began, "and the only way to get in is through pulling that sword out. Why don't you wait until last, then try. The sword doesn't just see what you have done, it knows what you will do. It takes everything about you into account, and then it decides what to do from there. From what you've told me, you'll succeed." I grinned at him. "Let's go" I said as I stood up and stretched. Then I reached a hand down to him. "Up you go." I grinned at him again, and this time he grinned back. He stood up and walked to the back of the now very short line. I signaled to the others as he went up, and he placed his young hands around the sword. He seemed to take a deep breath, preparing to pull the sword out. He pulled lightly at first, then stronger until the sword came free in his hands and he toppled over, unable to retain his balance.

I leapt forward and steadied him, before asking "What's your name, son?"

He looked at me dazedly, then replied, "Sean, sir. You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I grinned at him slightly, then turned around. I felt a condenscing at a poin to the side ofe me, as if the entirety of the Universe was shrinking, before Lady Chaos stepped through the portal in her battle gear.

"All hail Lady Chaos!" I shouted before keeling. All around me, people were doing the same thing, and I grinned as she began to speak.

"What have I said about that, _General_?" she looked at me sternly, and I could hear the stress she put on my title, knowing how much I hated it.

"Sorry, _mother_." I shot back. She grinned at me, then turned to Sean.

"All hail Sean, son of Athena, slayer of the Minotaur, and newest recruit to the Spartan program." Lady Chaos spoke to everyone around. I could hear the collective gasp spread through the room, and the hurt in Blake's eyes at not being chosen. I grinned to myself.

_Serves him right for being a total git._ I thought to myself. Just then, I saw Lady Chaos begin to move out.

"Spartans, it's time to go. Sean, if there is anything you want, you can fetch it, but please do it quickly." Lady Chaos ordered. All the other Spartans put on their helmets and readied their weaponry before movin out. I glanced aorun the mess hall once more, before looking ack to Blake. I grinned at him and winked, before putting on my own helmet and movind to stand with Lady Chaos. Sean quickly fetched his things, and we sooon arrived at oru encampment. Lady Chaos nodded in approval before turning to Sean.

"I'll take you back to my real so that you can train before coming back here. Don't worry, you'll be back before the fight, I just want you to be prepared. Ready?" She asked. Sean nodded, and she took his hand in hers. The disappeared in a flash of light, a type of travel that was easier on mortals then what she had done earlier, albeit slower. After they disappeared, I looked up, remembering the last time I had seen Sean, about to head out on a mission. I saw the telltale signs of stars being blotted out to letting me know that there were several drop pods on their way, and I signaled the others. The pods hit the ground near camp, and the first person to step out was a Spartan. He pulled off his helmet, and he grinned when he saw me.

"You seem to have left out the fact that _you_ were Percy." Sean said, grinning at me.

_**2859 words this chapter. Sorry for the lack of action, and really sorry for the late update! Also, please review if you have constructive criticism or a suggestion. I will take all suggestions into consideration if they make sense, and if I use your suggestion I will add your name to a thank you list at the bottom of the chapter. Please don't send me anything that complains about ArchAngels or my writing styles, unless it's a suggestion to help me improve. Thank you all for your support by reading this story. I hope to get the next chapter out in a month, but we saw how well that worked last time. If I'm late, just pm me to help me remember that I have more of a life than school. Thanks! See you all next time.**_


End file.
